The Jailbird's escape
by TensaLeah
Summary: So far levy has had the life of a sheltered fat cat, one that was dictated by an overprotective father and under the watchful eye of an equally overbearing brother. But when the threat of a loveless marriage looms overhead, for the first time levy takes matters into her own hands and enlists the help of someone she considrs a real rebel (lots of OOCness. rating may change. R&R?)
1. Chapter 1

**h****ello ^^'**

**well this is slightly awkward :P**

**anyway. i posted this chapter a couple of days ago. i started writing it in the middle of the night and completed it in two or so hours. and being the idiot that i am, i uploaded it here immediately -_-**

**i reread it a yesterday and in not liking a couple of thing there,namely gildarts as daddy dearest because..i have no idea what the hell i was thinking :P ****please forgive any confusion i'm about to create but gildarts must be replaced with an OC :3 also please forget that juvia was ever mentioned in this chapter. ihave other things planned for her :3**

**Disclaimer: fairytail isn't mine, bro. you should know that already -_-**

**Thank you for reading! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The sunlight filtering through the glass warmed levy's slightly chilled body where it was perched on her bay window. Her dripping tresses sent an occasional shiver down her spine as her eyes darted across the pages of the book placed on her bent knees. She wasn't reading, rather she was watching the feathery shadow of the rustling leafs outside her window casted upon the pages by the sun.

The girl heart was heavy, as it often was, at the thought of her distant future and that of her present life. _Unsatisfying_, is the word that come to mind every time she thought of her life so far and that, she know, is how it would stay if she went of doing what she has been thus far. Which of course was nothing but she had already made up her mind, four months ago on her seventeenth birthday that she would not sit idly by as her life was dictated for her.

An attempt or two had been made in the last few months to talk it out with her half brother and her father about a twinge more freedom and about getting to make her own decisions. Nothing too big, just things like picking out a university of her choice and dating whomever she desired, but it hadn't gone too well. In fact they didn't even seem to be listening.

She snapped out of her trance and flung her book across the room. Cringing immediately as it land at an awkward angle on her queen sized canopy bed. She apologized inwardly to one of her constant companions and went to right it's position. Returning to her seat, she drew legs to her chest once again after placing the worn copy of _Leaves Of Grass _on its rightful place on the shelf. She trained her gaze on the corner of the street and waited. It was 2:45 on a Wednesday afternoon and it had become a ritual of sorts for levy to sit here and wait for the formidable looking man with the piercing to show up at 3 O'clock on the dot.

A few more minutes of waiting and there he was appearing at the beginning of the lane. He was early today and levy didn't mind that one bit. She watched him with a strange sort of curiosity and fascination as he sat down on the park bench a little way across the street from her house. Even in the way he sat she could tell that he must be a real rebel. Did what he wanted and lived by his own rules. She admired that. She wanted that. Of course she wasn't so naïve to believe that he had a great live either. Sometimes when levy could stay up long enough, she'd see him finding his way back to the same bench in the dead of night and laying down to get some rest for the night. She didn't think he homeless though, because for one he didn't look homeless in his leather jacket and well kempt waist long black air. He looked like a gang member, sure, but not homeless. Often she wondered what his story was and sometime she even considered the possibility that maybe they could help each other out. Maybe he could give her some advice on how to be tougher and more rebellious in exchange for money which she could tell he was in need of; she had a lot of that.

It was a little before 3:30 when somewhat familiar stranger walked into her line of sight. He was a tall man, more so than the stranger with the piercing, dark of skin and hair. And as it happened every Wednesday they spoke for a bit before the taller man handed him something levy couldn't make out at this distance and then they both went their separate ways.

She sighed as she watched them leave wishing she had the courage to run out and catch up to the man to present her offer. Instead she donned her flipflops and wandered out of the room her. Her house was the biggest in her entire neighborhood, at least twice as big and was very, very empty. In all honesty she didn't like it one bit. The only ones to keep her company were of her book and for the past year an Au pair going by the name of Mirajane Strauss. The older of the members of the Mcgarden household, half brother Jet and father David where away every day except the weekends from 8am to 8pm seeing to the workings of the printing press that their family owned and in their absence levy had grown closer and closer to the older girl.

The girl made her way down the stairs and knocked once on the door of the only bedroom on the first floor.

"Come on in, sweetie!" Came Mira's ever cheery voice from the inside of the room. Without a second's pause she swung the door open. Mira was a lying on the carpeted floor of her room with her chin propped up on a cushion with thick book related to her major littered around in an arch in front of her. She didn't look up as levy shut the door behind her and she didn't move in inch when she felt the slight weight of levy's head rest on the small of her back.

The girls treated each other like sisters and as such no word were needed to fill the comfortable silence between them. That is until the wetness of levy's hair began to seep into Mira's shirt.

"You should really dry your hair better after a shower, levy. This is why you always have a dripping nose." She reprimanded like the mother hen that she was.

"Hey! My nose doesn't drip." Levy retorted feeling her cheeks warm a little.

"Yeah, that's what you say."

And there was silence again. A short lived one that levy broke.

"Hey, Mira?"

"Hmm?"

A nervous lump rose to levy's throat at the thought of bringing up the topic but she went on anyway.

"You know… about Laxus coming to visit next week right?"

A mischievous laugh escaped Mira's lips, "it's about time I meet this boyfriend of yours. Mr. Mcgarden had nothing but praises from him."

Levy furrowed her brows, "of course he does. He's the one how picked him, not me." She said bitterly

The smile evaporated from Mira's face and she began to shift. Levy lifted her head and repositioned it on Mira's lap as she sat up.

"I know it's not fair, hon."

"Not at all."

"Maybe it won't be that bad." She tried to seem optimistic about the situation, "he's definitely not bad to look at."

"Not bad at all." Levy agreed, "and he's a gentlemen, smart, well mannered, has a good family background." She stated

"Great family background!" Mira agreed

"But he… he's so… I don't know." A look of frustration crossed her features, "he's a rock. I've never seen any sincere display of emotions on his face and it's so unsettling! I don't want to be with him!" she click her mouth shut once she realized how loud she had gotten and then added in a much calmer tone, "besides he's 23. I'm pretty sure this is illegal."

"That's why we're waiting." Mira added with a sheepish smile.

Now levy was angry but the look on Mira's face was priceless. A bout of laughter tore from her lips and Mira just watched her with a confused expression and it went on for a while. A sigh signified the end of her temporary hysteria. She sat up and her back slumped immediately in a defeated manner.

"Maybe it won't be so bad." She said as she got up to leave.

"You should talk to your dad!" Mira called abruptly as the door was about to swing shut.

Levy halted for a second before nodding, "I will." And then she was gone.

She retreaded to her room for the rest of the day until it was time for dinner. She dragged her feet down the stairs one more time and made her way to the kitchen. She peered in from the side to find Mirajane at the stove. She walking into the dining room and found the table already set so she sat down to begin her wait.

It was 8:30 by the time Jet join her, "how's it going kiddo?" asked her as he took the seat across from her.

She smiled at her brother, "I've been doing what I do every day. Lucy is coming over tomorrow and then we're going to go to the movies with Natsu, Gray and Erza."

"Why can't you just watch a movie in the house?" her smile dropped immediately when her father seated himself beside her at the head of the table.

"I just wanted to go out for a bit, dad." She muttered. Now she loved her father but he was just a tad bit overbearing. She knew he had his reasons but it was just too much for her sometime. A lot of the times.

Mira walked in with a steaming pot of something or the other in her hands. She set in on the table in slipped into her place beside levy with a bright smile, "I trust everyone had a good day?"

There was some nodding and then everyone started on their dinner. Levy push the contents of her plate around nibbling at it every once in a while for the first fifteen minutes before david finally set his spoon down to address her.

"What's wrong?" the clutter of spoons and knifes died down almost immediately and levy froze. Her eyes remained fixed on the table cloth as she debated in her head whether or not now was a good time to talk thing through with her father.

"What's the matter?" he tried again softly and instantly levy looked up to meet his eye and words came pouring out of her mouth without her control.

"I don't want to be with laxus. I don't want to go to law school. I want more freedom and to be able to decide for myself where my life goes. I don't want you to dictate my life an-" a loud clank cut her off mid sentence. Someone had just dropped a spoon.

There was a tense moment of silence and then tension in the room was thick and then just like that it dissolved. david returned to his meal and after a few seconds of more staring so did Jet. Mira left to get herself a new spoon. No one was listening to her now and she was left staring at her father's direction. Hot tears of frustrating blurred her vision but she blinked them back. "You never expressed any objections before." david commented casually. Levy gritted her teeth, "you must not have been listening." He sighed, "I'm only doing what's best for you, levy. You will go to law school but you can also get a minor in English if you want. And you will not dismiss laxus before you've had a chance to get to know him properly. He's a fine young man." That was it levy slammed her fist down on the table and stood up so abruptly that her chair nearly toppled over. No one tried to stop her as she stalked away to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**hehe hello :3**

**hi, it's me. **

**I know that everyone is terribly OOC, I know. but this is an Au fic and it was an original work that I'm converting and heavily rewriting (i wrote this like 2 years ago and boy I was really, really bad :/ okay worse :P), so bare with me please.**

**And do not fret, Gajeel will show up in the next chapter :3 i love him :3 **

**Forgive me if this is horrible. I'm trying T_T.**

**Disclaimer: FT isn't mine.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Luuuuucccyyyy!" levy who had been watching out the window again literally barreled into her best friend before she could even enter through the front door.

The blonde caught the bluenette with some difficulty and managed to keep them both on their feet but not before she had the wind knocked out of her.

"Levy! What are you doing?!" she asked exasperated

The girl in question smiled sheepishly, "I missed you?"

The annoyance drained from her face immediately and was replaced by one of her confident smiles, "come on, Lev. We still have an hour before we have to met up with the other, lets used the time to catch up"

Lucy waved a quick hello to Mira who was now sprawled across the floor of the lounge room in a fashion similar to yesterday.

"Mira's working really hard, huh?" Lucy asked once they entered levy's room.

"Yup." Levy answered as she plopped down on the bed beside her, "it's been a while since we've seen each other."

"An entire week, I think." Lucy noted with some surprise.

They girls sat crossed legged facing each other, "and I've been cooped up at home the entire time. Tell me what's happening on the outside." Levy asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Well... oh yes! Jellal and Erza finally got together 2 days ago!"

"What!" levy nearly screamed in her excitement, "how did it happen!?"

Lucy pouted, "She wouldn't say." And then added with a sly smile, "but I suspect there was some crying on Jellal's part."

The girls spend the next half hour laughing and discussing book they've both read and exchanging stories.

"Laxus is coming back from London next tomorrow." Lucy informed with some level of neutrality. Levy groaned while her friend just studied her face.

"Why can't he just stay there?"

"He's been asking me about you and he plans to come visit you on Saturday."

"Not if I can help it." Levy muttered under her breath

"What?" Lucy asked incredulously

Levy sighed, "Nothing... I just don't want to end up with your cousin, that's all."

Lucy smirked, "Levy…Dreyer!"

"Ewww nooo!"

The two went out shortly afterward and spent the day with their friends. They got together often enough for levy to not feel out of place with them anymore, seeing as how they all went to the same school while levy was home schooled. After the movie they all went to a café for an early dinner before they went their separate way.

Lucy and levy went back to levy's house in Lucy's car and on the way levy filled her in on what had transpired at the dinner table last night at her house.

"Oh wow." Was all Lucy could say for a while.

"Wow indeed." Levy agreed, "You know even if the plan back fired I'm still sort of proud of myself." She added with a small grin.

"It must have taken a lot of courage." Lucy nodded with a smile of her own. knowing how timid natured her smaller fried was she was more than a little proud herself. she must_ really_ not want this.

"And I'm not done yet. I'm out going to let up without a fight this time."

Lucy sighed. She looked like she wanted to say something but she was struggling.

"What is it?" levy asked noticing her dilemma. Lucy's brows furrowed as she stole quick glances at her friend.

"Lucy." She deadpanned

"Alright!" Lucy gave it with a little yell but she still looked uncomfortable, "I was just thinking… that, I don't know if I should be saying this, but if I was in your place… I would just run. God I'd run fast and far."

Levy stared at her friend before she shook her head with a laugh, "I wouldn't last a day." And then they were both laughing.

Lucy dropped levy off on her drive way and sped off after a wave goodbye.

She went inside with a lighter heart. She had needed the day out. She let Mira know that she was done with dinner before heading up to her room. she hoped that no one would bother her for tonight. She was in a good mood and wanted to keep it that way because she know tomorrow is going to be another fighting day. And she was looking forward to it.

The next time when levy managed to crack an eye open it was already noon the nest day and her body felt like lead. She felt like she was glued to the bed and couldn't move even if she wanted to but quickly ruled it out as her lethargic body over exaggerating the situation. For a second she thought about laying very still just in case she really couldn't move because that in fact true she definitely didn't want to confirm it so soon. A goofy smile stretched across her face at the thought of her own stupidity. She let out a big yawn and pulled herself into a sitting position. A joint or two popped here and there from falling asleep in an uncomfortable position while reading last night.

Knowing that lazing around wasn't going to get her anywhere she threw her legs over the edge of the bed and willed her body into and upright position. 2 minute of staring vacantly at the wall ahead and a couple of stretches later she decided that a shower was in order.

The skinny jeans and synthetic top she had donned yesterday were clammed onto her skin and felt a dull ache as she peeled them off of herself. Humming a light tune she gather what she need before heading into her attached bath. For some reason she felt good today, really good despite the fact that her entire body was suffering from over sleeping.

One very refreshing shower later, she swung open her bedroom door with plan of appeasing her growling stomach. She was making her way to the kitchen, no doubt that Mira had left her…lunch, when the muffled sound of a grumbling laugh caught her attention. Surprise halted her in her tracks because a) today is a Friday and the house should be empty aside from her, Mira and anyone the maid service send sent to clean up the house and b) her father was laughing…

_Ohkaay.._

Without giving it much though she rotated 180 degree and headed in the direction of her father's study where she was sure she'd find her brother and father. She didn't pause to knock and she let herself into the room even though she had been reprimanded a hundred times in this regard. A small part of her cherished this little act of rebellion. However when three pairs of eyes turned at her intrusion she quickly understood the importance of knocking.

She froze on the doorway with her hand still on the half twisted knob. She was not prepare for the sight. Well she supposed there was nothing unusual about her father sitting behind his mahogany desk and her brother sitting across from him but she hadn't expected to see a certain blonde young man standing at the large arch window with a file in his hands.

_happened to visiting on Saturday?_

"ah levy!" came her father's surprisingly happy voice instead of the scolding she thought she would receive, "I was just about to send for you." He smile at her

Now this would be her cue to apologize for barging in and greet everyone courteously but between her father's smile, Jet's concerned expression and laxus's neutral stare levy began to feel a little self conscious about her pajama clad, dripping haired, unusually small person.

"h...hi" she managed to chock out in their general direction. She ducked her head out of embarrassment, "apologies… for the intrusion." She mumbled as heat rose to her cheeks.

"Excuse me!" and she was off before anyone would say anything else.

The door shut behind them and then there was a moment of awkward silence as the three men listened to the thumping of levy' feet against the wooden floor while dashed away.

"Well that didn't go so well." Jet said snickering despite his worry over his sister while Laxus let out a rare grin.

"She's just shy." Said David Mcgarden pointedly.

Laxus only gave a quick nod of acknowledgement.

Levy groaned with her head buried in Mira's lap, how couldn't laugh at poor levy's expense.

"oh, come on. It probably wasn't that bad."

"it was so embarrassing!" levy groaned

Mira laughed again while giving her a little nudge, "come on, levy. You should get ready now."

Her head snapped up so fast that it looked like it would snap right off. The older

Girl cringed.

"get ready for what?" levy asked looking slightly horrified.

"for your lunch date?" Mira asked sheepishly, "yaaaay."

Levy groaned again and fell back into Mira's bed.

One very reluctant make over later levy came down to the lounge room with Mira to find them three men engaged in a seemingly casual conversation. Which was very surprising to levy because she didn't know that two out of three of them where capable of casual. This time levy tried to be a little more gracious then the last time.

She put on her best smile and waved a tentatively hello and trying not to avoid eye contact with laxus, "it's good… to see you, laxus."

She had tried to sound casual but it came out sounding awkward at best. To that laxus gave her something resembling a smile and a nod, "you too." He added and then got to his feet. She froze in shock when he made his way toward her with a calculative expression. She dismissed the urge to take a step back when he stopped in front of her. She would have laughed at his expression if she wasn't so uncomfortably embarrassed. It was obvious what he was think.

Hugs are too familiar

Handshakes are too formal

He settled for a pat on the head, slightly ruffling her now dry hair. She smiled awkwardly and sent her father and jet the best glare she could muster as he shook hand with Mira.

"well," began David, "I think you two have waited long enough for lunch" he laughed as he gestured toward levy and laxus, "you should head out?"

Levy looked slightly taken aback, "y..you mean just the two of us?"

David laughed, "of course!"

Levy returned the laugh nervously and took two steps back until she was standing next to Mira. she linked arms with the her , "we should take MIrajane with us!"

"me!" Mira squeaked

"yes you!" levy said with an enforced smile while her father looked at her disapprovingly

"levy, I'm sure u and laxus have a lot to discuss and-"

We don't mind." she cut in while shifting her glaze to laxus. she looked at him pleadingly and thought she caught the corner of his mouth turn up in amusement.

_what a jerk _

he turned toward her father, "it's no problem at all."

Half an hour later the unlikely trio found themselves sitting at a quaint little outdoor cafe of Mira's choice. an awkward silence had settled over them okay occasionally broken by Mira who could not stand the tense silence. All her attempts, however where soiled by a curt reply from either laxus or levy.

The two stayed quiet for the most part. Occasionally observing each other with concealed interest. From what she could gather from laxus's slumped posture and spoon fiddling, he was as interested in her as she was in him. Her eyebrows drew together in confusions. What in the world was his reason for going along with such an arrangement as absurd as this is.

She exhaled slowly to calm her fraying nerves, drawing the attention of her two companions, "umm..laxus, can i ask you something?"

"sure." he answered sitting up a little straighter but the neutral expression didn't shift.

levy wasn't sure what to call whatever it was that was forced upon them or how to address the matter, "why would you agree to such a thing?" she asked vaguely hoping he would get what she was taking about.

And he did. she was pleasantly surprise to find a small quirk to his lips and a raise of an eyebrow.

_facial expressions.. cool _

"I have my reasons." he answered simply and added, "I guessing you're not happy with this?"

she frowned, "I'm not." she answered truthfully risking a glance at Mira how had gone wide eyed and silent and continued with a nervous gulp, "what reasons could you possibly have to agree to marry someone you don't love? don't even know for that matter."

"But i don't love anyone. never have." he informed

"Well neither have I but I would like to one day!" she told him with a blush of exasperation and embarrassment tingeing her cheeks, "live and fall in love of my one accord. I have no intention of marrying you."

Mirajane bit back a proud smile at her word and kept on watching the two.

This time his face broke into a full blown smirk, "you aren't half bad." he told her before his smirk subside, "but like I said before, I have my reasons. I'm an ambitious person that's only thing I can say for certain about myself and you help my case. I'm not going to just up and leave-"

levy's frown deepened

"but..if you can undo this, I'm not going to peruse you"

A wry slow smile stretched across her face and she laughed breathily, "um.. thanks."

he shrugged, "you're too young for me anyway."


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sooo sorry T_T**

**This is super late AND super short! T_T**

**I went on a vacation and then my dad broke my laptop and i lost everything. EVERY THING! T_T**

**I was so upset this i just didn't feel like writing for a while. And ten a little while turned into a long while :3**

**Sorry :3 just know that even if i don't update fast (which i probably wont), i will finish this.**

**Disclaimer : FT IS NOT MINE**

Chapter 3

Gajeel shut the door of the motel room with a little more force than necessary. It rattled on its hinges in a dangerous manner but he paid it no mind. The dull green walls of the dingy room seemed like they were closing in on as they often did but he didn't mind it too much today. He was glad that he wouldn't need to stay here much longer and even though his sudden departure was more of a means to save his hide than an actual choice, he couldn't help be feel a little pleased. Discarding his leather jacket and t-shirt and other articles of clothing he entered the tiny bath for a much needed shower, leaving a trail on the floor behind him.

Drying his large mane of black was always a time consuming task but he didn't mind. In fact he regarded it with some revere; it had after all taken him nearly five years and a lot of resistance to badmouthing to grow it to its current length. A quick glance around the room told him that if he was planning to leave tonight he would at least have to tidy up a little after himself before he left to meet with lily for the last time.

The clock hanging off the wall read 10:45which meant he had good three hours before he had to head for Magnolia Park Residential Area. It was a 1.5 hours or so ride from here and them some half hour more on foot before he would reach. The motel and MPRA were literally all the way across town from each other but the distance was a necessary tool of diversion to throw off any prying eyes. And if he was completely honest with himself, the clam and openness of the place appealed to the restless turmoil in him. It was a nice change.

Packing his single duffle was surprisingly more difficult than Gajeel had expected considering he had changed 4 motels in the past month alone. Given the fact the his life style had been similar to that of a wandered for nearly the past year now it should have come more naturally to him but it never did.

He suspected that the problem lay within his organizing abilities. See, he knew from experience that simply stuffing all this belonging in his bag wouldn't work because he wouldn't be able to zip the bag up without the risk of breaking it but he did it anyway. He wasn't much of a cloth folder so he just tried out different combinations of stuffing until he got the right one. Also his stuff was scattered around the room, all over the floor, under the bed, in the bathroom, behind the couch, etc.

After a decent clean up job and a quick lunch Gajeel left for MPRA. The bike ride and grouling half hour walk later he found himself walking through the gates of the elite suburbs. As always he couldn't help but notice how the outside world was so different form this little section right here. He walked the familiar path down to the bench in front of the entrance of the huge park the houses were built around but stopped abruptly when he noticed a shorty blunette in his seat.

He sigh his annoyance. He usually found most of the benches they were not shaded my some gnarly old tree unoccupied at this time of the day but he quiet like that particular bench. He gritted his teeth and made his way past the dazed looking girl towards the next one in the row. If the girl hadn't seemed so disgruntle and helpless he might just have picked her up by the scruff and deposit her on the ground but let it slide this time.

"E...Excuse me!"

He was stopped in his track once again as a voice calling out from behind him. It was the girl he was sure. She had a soft timid voice to match her stature and also there was no one else around at the moment.

_She was talking to him? _

He turned to her with deliberated slowness and didn't say a word of acknowledgement when they where face to face. Neither did she. From the look of her wide eyes and gaping mouth seemed that she had lost the ability. His eyes followed her every frigidity movement .

"ah...um.."

"what?" he asked shortly with a deep scowl

This act alone made the girl shrink back and Gajeel scoffed inwardly.

_What a shrimp _

He raised a studded brow at her as she took a tentative step forward to steady herself and raise her chin in what he presumed she thought was a confident manner. In truth she just looked like a frazzled deer.

He rolled his eyes and prompted, "Spit in out, shrimp."

She puffed her cheeks at the insinuating nickname and gathered her nerves, "I need u to do me a favour!" She blurted out.

Gajeel stared at her expressionlessly at her for an indecently long time before he concluded that her hair was a slightly paler blue than that of the sky.

"Are u stupid?" he asked her plainly, "why in hell would I ever want to do u any favours?"

She furrowed her brows at him before looking around the mostly empty street. He noticed her gazed linger at the mini mansion to her left and then she looked down to check her watch.

"Well... it's more of a proposition then a favour." She said quietly before adding with a little more vehemence, "Besides you still have some time before your meeting with your companion so u might as well hear me out."

Gajeel's back went ramrod stiff. She watched as his eyes widen with something resembling apprehension and fear before flinching as a tight scowl pulled at his features. One that made him look ten times more terrifying then he normally did. He took a menacing step towards her and she took two backward to maintain the distance, startled at the sudden change in his demeanour.

"what are u talking about, little girl?" he asked harshly

Levy blinked up at him dumbly, "ahhh.." for the life of her she couldn't form coherent word with him looking about ready to kill her. It was fraying her nerves considerably.

"what do u know about me?" he barked as paranoia was getting the better of him.

She jumped a little and let out a startled yell, "nothing!"

Gajeel looked taken back and levy continued seeing his dumbfounded expression, "I've... seen u a couple of time...from my house." She jerked her thumb in the direction of the mansion.

He stared at her incredulously.

_Understated _

He knew that. She knew his timetable and it not just something u notice unless u pay special attention to it. He shook his head and his features softened slightly as he watched her wrangle her wrist nervously as she watched him.

"Alright kid..." he began with a sigh, "since I scared the crap out of u for no good reason I'll listen to what u have to say." He finished generously, surprising himself in the process. Normally he would have scared any brat off and carried on with his business but this one reminded him of a kitten. He likes kittens.

She looked at him with wide eyes before smiling slightly, then biting her lip to stop herself. Suddenly she looked scared, then dertermind and nervous all over again.

She took a deep breath and stepped forward with her chin tilted so she could look directly in his eyes.

"run away with me."

"WHAT!?" He nearly fell over.

**A/N: THIS IS ONLY HALF OF THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER. It was taking too long to write so i decided to split it up in two. The next chapter will have an explanation as to why levy just jumped the gun :P **

**Oh and also A levels are kicking my booty so please forgive any mistakes ad what not. Do alert me of them though :D**

**Review! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

I longer chapter for u :*

And this chapter turned out to be a lot more unorganized and confusing that I planned for it to be. I don't know how to fix it :/

Forgive me.

Disclaimer: FT = not mine

**Chapter: 4**

A few days earlier

"Ah!"

Levy flinched away from the scalding cup of coffee that just smote her finger tips. She eyes lingered on the reddened tips that were a stark contrast with the rest of her white palm, pouting childishly.

Picking a spot on the mismatched assortment of stools around the kitchen isle, she lifted her mug carefully to bring with her. Once seated her fingers once again inched towards the mug that had not cold one bit since it had burned her.

She gave it a testing probe and then another before cupping it gently enough that it couldn't burn her but would still provide warmth. A contend sigh escaped her lips. The air in the house was a little too cold as it always was. The air conditioner cranked up a little too high, or low depending on how you look at things.

A lone vase on the windowsill held a bouquet of pristine white roses that she had received at the end of her would be date days ago. Tiny water droplets reflected light in every direction. It was a strangely calming scene. It wasn't as if laxus had been trying to impress her. The gesture had been as platonic as giving a get well card to a sick person.

Levy has been planning on speaking to her father as soon as she got home that day but he had look so strangely please that she couldn't bring herself to pop his bubble. So she decided to wait until the next day and by that time both her father and brother where gone on another one of their business trips with only a note from jet as a good bye.

_See you in two day's levy! Stay safe. –Jet_

It made her wonder why she even tried. In the days that followed levy spent her time thinking up ways in which she could dissuade her father. Sometimes she was alone, sometimes with Lucy and sometimes with a slightly reluctant Mira. Lucy cringed slightly when she was told the story of the awkward date shared by her best friend, her cousin and Mira. And after all that thinking they couldn't come up with a single crafty way of accomplish her goal. Her father could be a very pig headed man when he had his mind set on something and he'd always find one way or another to get what he wanted. She knew that the only way she could get through to him was to be more tenacious than he was.

But how. Was that even possible?

"No." Gajeel deadpanned

Levy gasped shocked. She had never considered that he might refuse her offer, "why not?" she demanded slighted offended

No it wasn't.

It started simple enough, missing a dinner or two, small, completely unpersuasive argument that led nowhere and lots of tension. Three nights from her father's return she had opted out of seeing them entirely. It was partly because she was formulating plans of mutiny and partly because she was continually hurt and angered by their thoughtlessness and decided it was time to act it.

Early next morning she found her father at the breakfast table reading the newspaper. She thought of ignoring him further but figured that if she did they might end up never talking again because he very well wasn't going to come up to her to initiate a conversations.

She grabbed herself a bowl of cereal and sat down in her chair, making more noise than necessary. Her father glanced at her over his newspaper.

"I haven't been seeing u at dinner." He said after a while.

"Yeah, well. I wasn't there." She side not looking up from her bowl.

Silence…

She played it cool but inwardly cursed herself for that stupid offhand reply. She sounded like a brat but she was putting her foot down damn it! And she was doing that but going about and equalizing the scales. What goes around comes around. Karma, whatever, she justified in her mind.

He raised an eyebrow at her but did comment.

"How was..." he tried again, "your week end?"

She sighed almost feeling bad for him. She looked up at him.

"It was horrible, honestly" she said in a testy manner, "I was home again. Most of my friends had school stuff to deal with but I don't have school because I'm done thanks to homeschooling. Not to mention that my family doesn't think it's important to even let me know before they decide to up and leave for days and also I was forced to go on a date with my dad's best friend." She finished sarcastically, surprising herself.

Her father looked taken aback but kept his composure. He set the newspaper and turned to face her properly, "u never had a problem with jet and I leaving unannounced before. Also Laxus isn't that much older than u."

Her jaw nearly dropped, "his _age_ isn't the problem here! And I always had a problem with that I just never said anything."

"Well u should have." He said calmly

Levy stared at him incredulously.

"And then what?" She said louder than she had meant to, "you just do whatever u want!" she just got louder.

"Lower your voice, levy." He told her

It was like she couldn't control what was coming out of her mouth.

"no." she said gravely, "I've been doing that all my life but I need to know why."

"I don't have to explain myself to u."

She laughed, "I know u believe that but this is my life. Mine! Not yours to dictate."

He rubbed his temples tiredly, 'I'm just doing what's best for u."

"Are u? What is the point of this? Who plans marries their daughter off to a stranger as soon as she's of legal age?! What do u-"

Her father slammed his fist down on the table, startling her into silence,

"Do not talk about things u don't understand!" he yelled

But she was way past the point of backing out, "well explain it to me then because I don't understand."

"Go to your room."

"No.'

"Levy!"

"I just want to know!"

He looked at her with a glare so dark that for a moment she couldn't move, "just stop being a burden and go."

It was suddenly like a huge weight was being pressed down on her. It was difficult to breath and she couldn't get herself to speak. He didn't either. She frowned at him as the anger and hurt catching made tears spring to her eyes. So she was a burden now? What kind of a father said that to their daughter? She knew he wasn't like this. Knew that he had not meant it like that but she had been waiting and waiting for a proper reason. She needed to explode and yell. She needed to get _away_.

Levy knew that she could never live for herself if she was here. She needed to get away. But it wasn't just that. It had hurt. A lot. It that genuinely, deeply hurt to hear that and it wasn't something she would soon forget.

"So you're trying to get rid of me? Is that it?!" she yelled

He stayed quiet and a regretful look crossed his features.

Levy looked down at her lap and shook her head suddenly all the hurt she felt turned into something different, strength, "I've had enough of this." She got up and walked out of the kitchen passing a pajama clad Jet on the way out. She didn't catch the saddened look in his eyes over her blurry vision. But even with a clear vision she might has ended up missing it but her mind filled with thoughts of escape.

That was two days ago and like the great parent her father was he had disappeared again but this time she cared a little less. She finished off her coffee and looked down at her watch. It was a little too early but she had her mind set and heart too hurt to really bother. She left to wait for a rebel on his park bench.

"Are u crazy?!" Gajeel asked her incredulously looking like he thought she belonged in a loony bin.

"No..." they way she said it seem more like she was asking him rather than telling him.

She honestly didn't know. Even she thought her actions were pretty irrational and, honestly, the epitome of dangerous. What if this man was an axe murderer!

Gajeel sighed took a step away from her and ran a hand through his hair. "Didn't yer mother teach ya not to run away with strangers?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

Levy placed her hands on her hip and glared at him, "well I actually don't know my mother." She said lifting her chin as if she had won some sort of argument with him.

He might have felt bad for her but she didn't seem to be too put out by the fact. Well good for her then.

"That explains a lot." He said and walked past her to sit on his bench.

She whirled round to face him, "what's that supposed to mean?"

He didn't answer or look at her.

She kept on watching him.

And he kept on ignoring her.

She dropped her hands to the side after a while and her posture slumped considerably finally seeing the impossibility that this entire situation was. Gajeel, too noticed the defeat settle heavily on her. He felt kind of bad for the girl but good riddance he thought as he watched her walk past him with eyes cast down.

So imagine his annoyance when instead of actually walking past him she just walked over to sit beside him. A vein throbbed unceasingly on his forehead and he was just about to scare her way when she spoke in a last ditch attempt to make this work. To have things go her way for once.

"Please..." she said barely above a whispered but he heard her, "I can't stay here."

She was grabbing her wrist so tight that her fingers were starting to turn blue and numb, "and I'm not naive enough to believe that I'll be able to survive out there alone. So please..."

There was a something in the way she said the word survive that made him think she knew little about the world but had grasped the idea of being live by its collar. He didn't know what her deal was he could help but feel a little bit bad for her. He swatted at the hand strangling her wrist, "stop that." He said with a slightly softened scowl. She let go and the both sat in silence. Neither spoke for a while, levy was still looking down at her lap and Gajeel stared ahead. With the way there were now, they might has well have been sitting at different ends of the world. The divide between them so wide that it was almost a tangible thing.

Gajeel was the one to break the silence; "look kid..." he began

"I'm eighteen." Levy interrupted with a little lie. Gajeel squinted at her and decided that even though her features were slightly childlike there were not those of a child.

"Right. I feel sorry for ya, kid." He continued "but I'm not in any position to be doing ya any favors." He said truthfully. He didn't know why but he truly felt a little bothered at having to tell her no and if he was honest with himself he knew there was a big possibility he would have helped her out if it hadn't entitled bringing her with him. Running away with her, as she had put it.

"It's not going to be a favor. I'd pay you."

Gajeel raised an eyebrow at her. She felt his stare and looked up at him, feeling a little hope swell in her chest.

"No." he said when he caught that look and he could almost see disappointment breaking her heart a little. She averted her gaze with a resigned sigh and got up to leave.

"Why'd ya wanna leave anyway, shrimpy?" he called when she was half way across her lawn.

She halted in her tracks but didn't say anything. Gajeel thought she wouldn't answer but then she turned around to glare at him.

"Wouldn't u like to know!" she called back childishly before stomping up the stairs.

He scoffed at her behavior and called her a puny brat under his breath.

Levy ran up the stairs to her room and slammed the door shut behind her. She was so angry and upset. She couldn't think straight but she didn't care..

She threw the door to her closet open and pulled out a small duffle bag. She was leaving. With or without company to make sure she wouldn't die at the side of some road.

Gajeel expelled all thoughts of the blue hair girl from his mind soon after she disappeared through her front door and focused on more important matters, like how to get out of this mess he landed himself in.

This mind was plagued thoughts of blood and grime covering his hands. It would have been surprised to know how unaffected he was by the images if he had know it to be abnormal, but he didn't. He was so lost in thought he hadn't noticed lily's presence until there was a giant shadow looming over him. He was jolted out of his daze ad stood up to full height instinctively trying to seem bigger. But of course it was only lily. His relief was short lived as he noticed the grave expression on the older man's face

"You have to leave, Gajeel."

He tensed at the urgent tone in Lily's voice

"What happened?" he asked casting a wary glance around them to make sure no one listening in to their conversation. It was a meaningless gesture seeing as the where they only once within his range of sight.

He sighed a rubbed the scar on his brow in a skittish manner, "the police are getting suspicious." He said "Jose sent some new recruit from phantom to my place to convey a message. He said the police had been bothering his people for a while now and that they think ur still involved with them."

"Damn it." Gajeel clenched is fists in irritation. He knew how Jose had his goons stations all over the city and if the police was being too much of a nuisance he wouldn't think twice before handing his former right hand man to the sharks.

"It's only a matter of time before someone leaks the in tell on your whereabouts." Lily lay a hand on his companion's shoulder, "you have to go soon." He handed Gajeel an envelope. "This isn't nearly enough money but there's a fake id and driver's license and a few other documents u might need in there."

Gajeel ran his hand through his hair in a frustrated manner, "where the fuck am I supposed to go?"

Lily gave his shoulder a pat before dropping his hand, "I don't know. This is about as much I could do for u." he said a little remorsefully

Gajeel scowl loosened at little at that and he managed to give his oldest friend a confident smirk, "whatever, old man. You've done plenty."

"Take care of yourself, Gajeel." He said in a manner of saying goodbye. Maybe if either of them had been the emotional type they would hug it out but they just settled for another pat on the back

"Yeah, yeah. Now go. Don't ya have a daughter to take care of?"

Lily smiled, "that I do. Be careful." And with that lily left and Gajeel scowled again.

He took a peek inside envelope and realized just how low on cash he really was. His eyes wandered up to the house in front of him and then back at the envelope. He groaned in frustration when a flash of blue caught his eye at one of the windows overlooking the street.

"That's just fucking great."

He considered his options and realized that there were many to consider.

_I'm a bastard for doing this but as far as she's considered I'm going her a favor._

He left with a sour taste in his mouth. Taking advantage of little girls wasn't his style.

Levy lay in bed unmoving, fully clothes, shoes and everything under the covers. Her heart was doing this slow motion erratic beating thing that she couldn't really describe. For a moment of two she thought she might pass out from the anxiety but she didn't. It was two in the morning and all noises related of live had ceased hours ago. If she was going to do this it had to be done now.

She got up and swung her legs over the edge of her bed. She was surprised to find herself unsteady on her feet but decided that it was just from having all the blood rushing to her head. She brushed her clothes in an awkward manner before steeling her nerves. She was all set. Bags packed, debit cards she didn't usually carry stashed in her walled, dressed for a coup.

She pulled out the duffel bag that she had tucked away safely under her bed after packing and rummaged through it until she found what she was looking for. A book, it had been the only one had packed and really wanted to take it with her but after hours of consideration she decided that this would be the best place to leave her goodbyes to Lucy and Mira. Of course she would contact them herself after she…figured things out. She just didn't know when that would be.

She sighed as she placed the letters between the pages of her book and put it back on her book shelf. She ran a finger down the spine of the book fondly before picking up her bag, thinking briefly about how everyone would react to this.

By tomorrow morning they would know. Maybe her friends would too. She wondered if they would think of her as brave or cowardly or just plain stupid. Probably the last, she decided. She headed towards the door with measured steps as to not alert any ghosts lurking behind the wall when a knock at her window startled her wits out. She clasped her hand over her out as a frightened squeak escaped her and whirled around to face her window. Her mouth fell open. She just stood there shell shocked until he knocked again and with an annoyed expression, gestured for her to open the window.

She closed her mouth and quickly went over to do as he asked.

"I can't believe it. Yer actually serious."

"What are u doing here!?"She yelled in a whisper making him smirk.

"I was wonderin if that deal of yer's was still open."

She gawked at him, "really?"

"Yeah." He said a little awkwardly.

She gasped in shock before a small smile crept slowly into her face. And just like that it dropped, make him worry a little. In all honesty he found it a little creepy.

"Wait." She said and quickly went back to her book shelf. She flipped the book open to a specific page and tore them out. She stuffed them in her bag before going to stand before him.

"Ready." She said

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Let's run, Shorty."

Levy gasped as she watched him jump off the slant roof. She leaned over to see if he was alright to find him springing back to his feet like a giant cat. She smiled slightly impressed.

She glanced around her room on last and bid her now mutilated copy of leaves of grass goodbye. She took her time walking would the stairs and felt slightly nostalgic but not entirely in a bad way.

He scowled when she met him outside, "you sure do like taking your time, shrimp."

"It's levy." She corrected once she was at his side

"Gajeel."

And they shook on it.


End file.
